Defenseless
by Baroness Hera
Summary: Why would Danny Reagan hurt his own little brother? Will this tear the family to pieces? On the 1K Blue Bloods Fics Campaign.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I own nothing but my love for Blue Bloods. This is written out of my desire to see BB fics go 1K by season 5's end (is that too much to ask?)So it's going to be short and sweet and complete in a few chapters. Thanks for reading and don't get too upset because of the large amount of poetic license used to write this story._

Defenseless: Part 1

The sprint after the perp had officer Jamie Reagan winded to the max. He had called for backup at the earliest opportunity. He had his partner Eddie Janko on the ground behind the block looking at the fire escapes so if the perp got down she would collar him or at least give chase, and by that time, back up would have arrived.

At the end of the corridor, the perp uselessly tried to shake open a barricaded window.

"NYPD! Put your hands up!" Jamie yelled his order and trained his gun on the perp. The perp put his gloved hands up and turned face to face to him. He had a hoodie on but Jamie knew the man the moment he saw him.

"Danny?"

"It's time, cop."

The shock of seeing Danny in the shadows paralyzed Jamie for a second and a second was all needed by the perp to get the job done.

Like an expert, the perp simply slipped his hand between Jamie's knuckles and his Glock fell to the floor. The perp pushed Jamie to the wall and that was the time when Jamie felt something sharp sliced into his gut, right under his left ribcage. The pain made his body crumble instantly. The perp helped him slid to the floor, as if relishing in his weakness, and laid him on the floor.

"Danny –" Jamie called out his brother's name again, confusion and pain mingled in his ashen face.

The perp, or the man Jamie Reagan insisted calling on 'Danny' didn't even bother to take away the knife.

"Danny, damn it. It hurts," Jamie said between clenched jaws.

"Don't fight it. Let it come," said the perp, in a breathless whisper.

Jamie's hands flailed on his ribs, clutching and unclutching at the knife. Jamie tried lifting his head, his survival instincts kicking, wanting to check on his own wounds.

"Jesus Christ –"

"Don't pull it out!" The perp yelled.

"Mother of –"

The perp got up from his knees and walked calmly into a dark nook and disappeared. Jamie fought the pain but it was useless. His vision faded and in seconds everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know Part 1 is a scary chapter. No one could imagine that would possibly happen. Read on._

Defenseless: Part 2

Danny Reagan hid in the dark. He was sweating like he was in a sauna. His hands were trembling. After a few seconds, he heard the swift footsteps of a person that he knew is Eddie Janko, his kid brother's patrol partner.

"Reagan! Reagan! Answer me!"

The sound of her voice confirmed his guess. In seconds, Eddie Janko would be calling for every emergency service available in New York City but he doubt any of them would be able to save Jamie Reagan's life.

Danny walked quietly further down a dark corridor, and took refuge in a janitor's closet. He could imagine everything that was happening in his head. Eddie Janko trying her damned best to resuscitate Jamie and failed and she would staunch his wound with every available object she had with her.

And when the EMT arrived, they would take Jamie away and he would be erased off this world like what the world erased their brother, Joe.

Danny began to shake and tears came down his face like rain. In the dark, Danny just let tears of agony consumed him. He kept hearing Jamie calling his name as he pushed the blade under his ribcage. And the confused look on his kid brother's face filled his mind.

"Oh God," Danny whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Damn it – Jesus, why –"

Danny broke into sobs that shook his whole body. And he still didn't finish sobbing when he threw up right there on the floor in the dark.

He fell into a dreamless sleep that lasted till it was dark. When he went out the building it was already quiet. He walked on and was safely gone out of the building undetected and got into his car which was parked at a secure location. He discarded the gloves each in different places and burned his jacket under a bridge.

Danny turned on his phone. He had 67 miscalls. The next second, his phone had an incoming call. it was Linda.

"Where were you?" It was Linda, half crying, half shouting.

"I took a –"

"COME HOME NOW!"

Linda disconnected the call and Danny stared at the phone.

And so it began. The end.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's going to be over soon. Just a filler to make sure Jamie's really gone._

Defenseless: Chapter 3

The crowd at the funeral had thinned out. It took a long while to be so. Eddie Janko wanted to be the last to leave. She hovered under a tree and then sat in her car.

After a while, she saw the Reagans on the way to their vehicles. Eddie exited her car and walked towards her partner's family.

They saw her but they maintained a respectable distance. Eddie didn't know what would be appropriate to say at the moment but she took her chance. This could be the last time she would ever talk to the Reagans.

"Commissioner Reagan, sir," Eddie addressed her partner's father.

"Officer Janko," Frank Reagan responded and the whole family stopped and stood to face her.

"I can't never stop saying but I'm sorry for what happened to your son."

Commissioner Reagan just nodded, but his face showed that something was caught in his throat.

"I couldn't save him. I just –" Eddie blurted to a pause. Linda was the first to hug her.

"It's OK. It's OK, Eddie."

"Jamie was as you are now, a police officer," Frank said.

"He knew the risks. And so do you."

Eddie let Linda go and looked at the face of each member of the Jamie's family. She didn't know what she was looking for, and she didn't think she found it, whatever it was. She couldn't have found comfort, or resolution or peace looking at their faces. They looked tired, plagued by the kind of fatigue that would never go away. Danny, the eldest looked the worst. As if his tiredness began even before Jamie's death. Danny Reagan looked more than tired. He looked haunted.

They all sent Eddie to Jamie's grave with their eyes and she was glad she was finally alone.

"Hey Jamie," Eddie said as she touched the closed casket. The top of the vessel carrying her partner's body was covered in flowers and wreathes.

"I planned so many things for us to do every day ever since I met you," she remembered the day they met, on the step of the 12th. The look on Jamie's face was priceless.

"I 'm glad we did stuff together."

A small stream of tear fell from her eyes and started to flow down her cheeks. Eddie was not yet sobbing. She wanted to be clear.

"You broke my heart when you dated the doctor."

"You unbroken it when you said schedule conflict made it difficult for you to connect," Eddie paused to keep herself together.

"Ha. Schedule conflict. Can you believe that?"

"But you saved me the heartache by keeping me as your partner. I don't think I could survive this if we were something more."

"So, thanks. Rest in peace, partner."

After one last look, Eddie turned and walked to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the final chapter. Thanks for putting up with me._

Defenseless: Part 4

_4 months earlier_

It was 10 p.m. on a Tuesday. In their father's office, his elder brother and father were waiting for him.

The silence was deadly. Dad and Danny weren't even talking.

"Hey Dad. Danny," Jamie greeted his father, Frank Reagan and his brother, Danny. They didn't even nod, let alone say 'hey' back to him.

"What's up?" Jamie asked anyway even though he had already guessed the reason his father and brother had called him to their childhood home.

"What did the Feds say to you?" Danny attacked without warning.

"What?" Jamie responded incredulously.

""He knows," his father said.

"And he knows now that you agreed."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

"What?"Danny said and got up from his chair.

"I knew Malevsky isn't the end of that story. We all knew Joe's death was the repercussion of a bigger conspiracy," Jamie explained himself even though he knew it had always been futile when it came to convincing Danny about anything concerning Jamie's capability to do anything.

"So what? Doing this can't bring Joe back!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, calm down. You'll wake Grandpa up," Jamie said.

"I don't care if he knows. In fact, I'm gonna wake him up right now," Danny said and headed for the door.

"Danny, don't," Frank said. Danny stopped in his track.

"Things are already in motion.

Danny stared at Frank with a look that signalled as if his father had had another head sprung from his neck.

"Unbelievable. I can't - I can't f**king believe this," Danny swore.

"Sit down," Frank ordered.

"You're also in this?"

"I'm the Police Commissioner. Even if I wasn't the officer's father, I would be informed of an operation of this scale and level of complexity."

"Jesus Christ," Danny pushed his own head between his two hands.

"What is the plan Dad?"

"We're going to fake Jamie's death. And then send him to prison where he'll meet this guy there who got intel and then we'll go from there."

"That's just brilliant. There are million ways for this thing to go wrong. What if he got jumped in prison? What if this thing got out?"

"We've already planted a few of our guys there. Jamie will be protected. He'll be in and once he's got the info he'll get out on the trail of the said intel."

"Which could be a week or a month or a year or God knows how long. Some plan you got there, Dad."

"There's something else that you need to know," Frank said solemnly and looked at Jamie. Jamie cleared his throat.

"I really have to die. There are risks of getting exposed if I disappeared," Jamie explained.

"Of course, numbnut," Danny gushed angrily.

"So what is going to happen to Jamie, dad?" He asked.

Frank let out a heavy sigh and prepared for the onslaught of Danny's cussing.

"The NYPD and the Feds will stage a police chase that will end with Jamie being killed."

"Jesus. For real?"

"By knife. Because a gun would be too unpredictable. And the knife would give him a mean scar. We're giving him a back story for that scar."

"Holy mother –"

"We'll be designating a team of highly skilled and experienced EMT personals for Jamie's 'evacuation'."

"Huh. Evacuation from certain death?"

"He will be pronounced dead and he would be given the burial service fitting of a law enforcement officer of this country."

"With his picture enlarged and everything," Danny's voice trailed.

"I can't go back, Danny. I got to do this," Jamie said. Danny nodded. Jamie could see that it was painful but perhaps Danny was thinking that Jamie could do worse by not coming clean at all.

Danny was finally quiet, deep in contemplation, with desperation and fear in his eyes. After a while, he spoke.

"I want in."

"What?" Jamie asked. Frank just clenched his jaws.

"If somebody's going to stab my kid brother, let me be the one. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Jamie said tensely.

"Don't worry, kid. I know where every damn organ in your body is exactly placed. And don't pull out the knife. The knife will stop you from bleeding out. "

"Everyone knows that."

"Yeah. Wait until you got one in you. But I need you to do a body scan, or whatever they call it. I think you might have grown fatter after snacking too much on the job. Janko is a bad influence."

"Hey!"

But Jamie knew Danny was joking because that was Danny's way of masking his fear and his anxiety.

"Now that we've got this cleared, I want to tell you something, son," Frank said to Jamie.

"Dad?"

"You won't know when it's going to hit you. You just have to follow the plan as it happens."

"I understand."

"This is the real deal. Not to leave this room."

There was utter silence before Frank nodded to Danny.

"Thanks, Danny."

Jamie expected something witty or abbrassive from Danny, like how lucky he is to able to stab his own annoying kid brother, or somewhere along that morbid line, but Danny just sank to the sofa, a broken man, hands on his face.

"Jamie," Danny called his kid brother's name in a way that it was both a sigh and a fond mention.

"It's OK, Danny. It's OK," Jamie said and took the place next to his brother. Jamie put an arm across Danny's shoulders. Danny just kept his head down. Jamie thought he saw tears on Danny's face, glinting in the semi-darkness of their father's office.

_Present_

"What's up, sis?"

Danny got a call from Erin and she had asked to meet her at the Reagan's grove, the graves of three.

"I went to Shawangunk this morning."

Danny's heart skips a beat hearing that.

"What were you doing there?"

"I interviewed an inmate about a past testimony."

"Same old, same old."

"And I thought I saw Jamie."

"That's ridiculous. Jamie's dead. In the ground," Danny says, perhaps too angrily.

Erin lets out a small laugh, more like a sigh.

"You're right. I was hallucinating. I wanted to see him. The guy got tattoos and his got this mean hair cut. I was at a safe distance. I was mistaken, imagining things."

"Yeah. You were," Danny says, half scolding her.

Erin stays standing at Jamie's grave and it seems to Danny that she isn't going to leave yet.

"Look, I gotta get back to work."

"Go."

"What was he doing?" Danny asks.

"Huh?"

"The inmate who got a lot of tats and a mean haircut."

"Shooting hoops."

"Huh," Danny huffs.

Erin smiles a fleeting small joy.

"See ya, sis."

"See ya, Danny."

_The End._


End file.
